Master Souls Revived: Part 2, Tails Doll
When we last saw our heroes, Tails told them to kill Tails Doll and then went away. Armed with matches, various weapons, and their special powers, our three heroes leave their castle to start on their latest task. Gtd told the others, “Wait, someone already burned him before and it didn’t die.” Raidra asked, “How many lives do you suppose he has? Maybe it’s like some vampires- you have to do a number of things.” “Well, one, but with all the souls collected.” “So the souls need to be collected together?” “Actually, we gotta steal them back. Take them out of it.” “That makes sense. Without the souls trapped inside, it won’t have power.” “And I have the ability to do it.” “Awesome! I’ll do what I can to help.” Turning to Gtd, Tristan requested, “All right, then. Can you teleport us where he is?” “Sure,” Gtd replied. A light surrounded the trio and they disappeared. They reappeared at a mansion. “Sometimes impressive walls hide terrible things,” Raidra noted after seeing the mansion. “Where could that doll be?” asked Tristan. “It must be close by,” offered Gtd. “We’ll have to keep our eyes open,” added Raidra. “Unlike a living thing, a doll can’t be traced by heat signatures or anything like that.” Everyone explored the mansion, Gtd using his angelic light and the others exploring by the light of the glowing cubes. Raidra eventually announced, “Guys, I think I see something!” “Is it him?” Tristan whispered. “I think so. Take a look through this window.” Tristan and Gtd looked through the window of the door. The room had a number of video games, systems, and merchandise. Spotting the Tails Doll, Gtd responded, “Yes, it’s him.” “He thought he could hide among the other toys!” Raidra noted. “How will we proceed?” asked Tristan. “Distract him,” Gtd instructed. “I’ll deal with the souls.” “All right,” replied Raidra. She took out some matches. Tristan jumped through the window and created a light sword. Raidra used the doorknob to open the door and enter. Tristan told Tails Doll, “YOUR CHAOTIC REIGN ENDS HERE!” The doll levitated toward Tristan. Raidra lit some matches and threatened, “Come closer and get burned!” In response, the doll laughed maniacally. Tristan jumped on the doll and started cutting it. Raidra took out a weapon and pinned the doll by the throat. Gtd teleported behind the Tails Doll. “Let me know when it’s ready to be burned!” Raidra called out. Tails Doll kicked Tristan away. “It’s so strong!” Raidra exclaimed in surprise. The doll broke free from being pinned. “No!” “DARN IT!” exclaimed Tristan. Gtd told Tails Doll, “No, you will not!” He teleported behind the doll again and knocked it on the floor. Raidra squirted fluid on Tails Doll while Gtd got the souls out. “Burn the body.” “I’m on it!” Raidra responded. She lit more matches and explained, “That fluid I sprayed on it will make it burn easier!” The Tail Doll was engulfed with flames. Afterward Gtd declared, “Okay, we got him.” “The souls can now be at peace!” added Raidra in satisfaction. “Now what shall we do with the souls?” asked Tristan. Gtd freed the souls. “Oh, all right.” “I’m glad that’s done!” Raidra announced. “May I teleport you guys back?” Gtd asked. “Sure,” replied Tristan. “Yes, please!” Raidra added. Gtd teleported everyone back. Tristan inspected the map. “OK, on the map it’s saying that Td is dead.” Raidra noted, “Things are going pretty well so far. We make a great team!” “Indeed, but it’s not saying that Slenderman is dead.” “Dang." She was disappointed by the news. "Let’s hope he’s at least inactive.” “Well, we’ll find him at some point,” said Gtd. “Yeah.” “So, who shall be next?” asked Tristan. “What about Jeff?” asked Raidra. “He’s been on the loose for a long time.” “Okay, Jeff it is,” agreed Tristan. “So be it,” Gtd agreed. Previous- Master Souls Revived: Part 1, the beginning of the new team Next- Master Souls Revived: Part 3, My name is Jeff! Category:Raidra Category:Master Souls